


Perfect Image

by priestlyboaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Insecure!Derek, M/M, shy!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlyboaz/pseuds/priestlyboaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has body issues.<br/>There was a reason behind why he gelled his hair,kept his stubble a precise length,had more face washes and cleansers than Allison,worked out every day, and had an over priced car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Image

**Author's Note:**

> Just a three am drabble I wrote because I love the idea of shy, insecure Derek

Derek has body issues

But it's not like he doesn't know he's good looking or anything, because he knows people find him attractive and he can get away with things but a few charming words and a dashing smile, but it still comes as a surprise to him every time it works.

Sometimes he could agree with those people though, the ones that call him attractive and actually like his appearance _now_. But that comes along with a large grain of doubt whenever he does.

Because it took a lot to look like that, and he worked for it every single day. He wasn't Stiles who could buzz his hair off, throw on a hoodie be satisfied with it and go out.

No. Derek had a routine, one that was rooted into every aspect of his life, food,hair,clothing,material objects,face washes basically everything he did was in mind of himself an his appearance, strive to look good.

He knew looks weren't everything, and he didn't particularity care too much about how other people looked. But _he_ cared about how he looked _a lot_.

The problem started when he was in fourth grade, he had weird sparse dark eyebrows, that some kids said looked like a unibrow, with funny teeth, and his hair cut was atrocious because he'd let his sister cut it for her cosmetology class, it did not go well, despite her getting an A on the final course.

And the bullying stayed with him up until 10th grade and he got his braces off, went to an actual barber to get his hair cut, and learned how to gel his hair. And the self beauty habits just escalated from there. Even though the bullying stopped the insecurities stayed with him.

So he whitened his teeth, brought salon grade hair products, wore expensive clothing, worked out every day, and had an over priced car that went faster than he would ever need it to go.

But it never really seemed to make his problems go away, there were still there, itching at the back of his thoughts, _always on his mind._

Sometimes they did go away though. Like when he was curled up on the couch, with Stiles, his back pressed against the younger's chest, who gently stroked his sides, and carded his fingers trough his hair, whispering sweet nothings, like how he thought his eyes were so amazing they could probably be sold on the black market for millions of dollars, maybe even a billion. Which sounds really creepy now, but he was completely endeared and flustered at the time when Stiles had said it.

But yeah, Stiles did make him feel better about his appearance, even though it took five months of dating for Stiles to let him see him without his hair gelled, with his glasses on, instead of contacts.

He'd gasped when he'd first saw Derek like that, in sweat pants and a black t-shirt, making breakfast in the loft kitchen, because he was the most beautiful person he'd even seen, even with those thick framed glasses that only people who _really_ need them wore.

And Derek almost cried and curled up when he saw Stiles expression, immediately regretting the decision, not to get ready that morning, because he'd thought he was gasping for a completely different reason. Then Stiles finally spoke, and he wanted to cry for a completely different reason,

**_"God you're- I don't even know how- Der... Wow you really are the most beautiful person in the world. So fucking gorgeous, and wow Derek..."_ **


End file.
